The Gene Therapy Primate Core will be located in the Department of Physiology and Medicine at the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research in San Antonio Texas. The core will be responsible for supplying LDLR defective rhesus monkeys and baboons with described lipoprotein phenotypes, administering experimental treatments, maintaining subjects that are shedding virus under appropriate containment (biosafety level 2), sampling animals to measure gene expression and iipoprotein kinetics, necropsying animals to gather tissues to measure final endpoints, assessing vascular lesions in control and treated animals, and preparing and shipping samples to Baylor College of Medicine in Houston, Texas.